The Argent's crusade
by joseph33759
Summary: A Human Paladin and a Blood Elf Warlock, what is it these two have in common? Their hatred of the Scourge and neutrality towards each faction, Allied to none but the Argent, and hated by the Lich King and the Scarlet dogs.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Argent's Cursade

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Based in: World of Warcraft

Summary: A Human Paladin and a Blood Elf Warlock, what is it these two have in common? Their hatred of the Scourge and neutrality towards each faction, Allied to none but the Argent, and hated by the Lich King and the Scarlet dogs. But can two people with no true connection work together? Even to bring a tenuous peace to the warring factions?

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or else things would be different

I am looking for a beta reader for this and other stories, PM me if you want to help

* * *

"You keep killing scourge and none of us are going to have any fun Kannadria" said a Argent member as he caught up with the Blood elf warlock who had just killed another Flesh Golem, also known as an abomination, her voidwalker absorbing shadows to heal himself

---

Name: Kannadria

Title:

Spieces: Blood Elf

Faction: Argent/Horde

Eyes: Glowing Green

Hair: Shoulder length red hair

Skin: pastey  
Hieght:

Class: Warlock

----

"I plan on killing the Scourge, with or without aid from you, human" said the Blood Elf and the Argent member scowled at her, she had been around when Grand Marshal Garithos had started killing off the blood elves that had aided him, only luck had saved her for Prince Keal'thas had arrived before he could do anything to her unit of blood elves.

"Garithos was a fool, but you are acting just as foolish as him" said the Argent member before turning and walking away only for the voidwalker to attack the member even as Kannadria yelled for it to stop, for her voidwalker unlike other demons was protective of her naturally and not because it was bond to her will, no she didn't even have to fight it for control, suddenly there was a shock of light and her voidwalker disappeared leaving only the bracelets that had bond it to her.

"I would hope, warlock, that this was infact a accidental problem as your demon needs to learn to listen to you" said a human paladin as he walked into view his tabard spoke of high ranking within the Argent and his armor itself spoke of great deeds against the Scourge, and the Burning Leagon, he also seemed to speak in perfect Orcish meaning he was either a true member of the Argent, or a conscript who had no interest in the squabbles of the Alliance and the Horde, and as such holds no standing as an enemy, nor as an ally of either faction.

"It was, human, but-" started Kannadria before the paladin held up his hand interuppting her

"I am Rannamar, Paladin of the Argent" said the human and Kannadria just scowled

---

Name: Rannamar

Title: Argent Champion(my dad has this on his account XD), The Undying(I had this before, someone invited me to a group while I was on a free trial and they soloed Naxx)

Spieces: Human

faction: Argent-Ties cut with the Alliance

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown cropped short

Skin: slight tan

Height: Average

Class: Paladin

---

"I could care less about your name, human, I am just here to kill Scourge, not deal with your petty politics" said Kannadria and Rannamar shook his head as he pulled out a scroll

"I could care less about yours yet I will call you by it, Kannadria, Blood elf warlock of the Horde" said Rannamar and Kannadria glowered at him

"I am not of any faction! I have friends in the Alliance _and_ Horde!" countered the enraged warlock when she found herself faced with a large two-handed sword, she couldn't tell what it was as it was pushing up her chin with the flat

"Then you would do well to not anger the only group that works with both faction on Azeroth" said Rannamar as his eyes seemed to glow with anger till a hand was placed upon his forcing him to lower the blade

"I hope, that you, Rannamar, are not threatening a fellow conscript" said the female human who ran the Windchill Camp of the Argent Dawn in the Western Plague but this was an important meeting in at Light's Hope and she had to be present

"Nay, I was just pointing out the necessities of the Argent to Kannadria here" said Rannamar not hiding anything, but neither revealing anything

"Alright Rannamar, well it's time for the meeting I must go" said the woman before entering the Cathedral and the doors shut leaving the foot soldiers or the Argent and Kannadria and Rannamar outside soon Rannamar looked up as the sun was blotted out again, hoping it was not a Plague Rain he suddenly Cried out

"TO ARMS! A NECROPOLIS!! TO ARMS!!!" came his shout as he focused his aura to the Devotion Aura and just as he did, it seemed, the Scourge started to attack...

"Feel the Venom of Nerub!" said a Cryptcrawler as it attacked a foot soldier only for a arrow colored scarlet to impale it

"FOR THE LIGHT!" shouted a Scarlet Crusader as him and his group attacked the scourge this time ignoring those fighting along side them, as in the Blood Elf Warlock was fighting side by side with the Scarlet Crusade

"Let your soul be BURNED!" said Kannadria shouting the last part as she shot a Soul Fire at one of the Scourge

"_**And let your soul be Frostmourne's**_" said a voice causing all who heard it to freeze, the meeting had long been disrupted by Rannamar's call and now they faced the Lich King himself

"ARTHAS!! The blood you have spilled will be repaid in kind!" shouted Rannamar as he used Holy Shock on the Lich King as Morgraine attacked the Argent Paladin

"_This is my master's fight, and you will not intrude_" said Morgraine and Rannamar smirked as he switched Auras to the Redemtion Aura

"_I obey_" said a demonic voice and the voidwalker that Rannamar had released had returned and attacked Morgraine as the warlock that controlled it focused on making a shadow bolt

"_**It is time you learned the meaning of fear!**_" said Arthas and before he could strike the famed ax that the Argent had recovered from a battle with the Scarlet smote his armor and pierced the Lich King's skin.

* * *

Defiantly not my best work but it will have to do as I don't have WotLK but I have been reading on the DK's starting and tried to edit it just enough that I could fit two OCs in there but do not take my version as the offical version, I haven't even SEEN that part yet I am getting a WoW account(again) and getting a toon to lvl 55 and upgrading to WotLK and starting a DK

Read and Review but no flames as I will return them in kind(but never on your stories)


	2. Notice

I edited the first chapter and am working on the second, keep an eye on the story!


	3. Author's Note

I am sorry but as of now there will be no more updates untill such time that I can rewrite all of my stories my flashdrive crashed and I can't access it on any of the three computers here and as such I can not get to my stories and that means I can not update them, I apologize for the major inconvinance this has caused, I stupidly decided not to have a backup on my computer so it'll take a while before I can post another chapter for any story


End file.
